


After Everything - Epilogue

by Cmccle01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmccle01/pseuds/Cmccle01
Summary: What Happened after it was all finished.  Read and find out.





	After Everything - Epilogue

**AFTER EVERYTHING – EPILOGUE**

 

 

**GOD/CHUCK**

God/Chuck had returned to heaven. He was cleaning up the mess that was made in his absence. He had given his children Free Will to make decisions to do good work for themselves and his creation. Not try to destroy it. So, as punishment he made all those involved, Archangels and Angels alike, human. He sent them to live on the world that they tried to destroy. He loved his creation so, for the most part he lived on it. He had his home and was the famed author of the Supernatural series of books. He also owned a bar that he named ‘Heaven’s Cloud 9’. He spent most of his time there and would listen to the stories and people around him. If he deemed a story worth his time he would snap his fingers and all would be good. He also began to answer prayers again. He would not abandon his creation anymore. All in all, he was happy to be back and he would never leave again.

 

 

**Amara**

 

 Amara came back when her Brother Chuck came back. Amara carried the ‘Mark of Cain’. She controlled it, it did not control her. She was the darkness to God’s light. She would often help her brother in the day to day business of Heaven and Hell. Chuck found out she had a knack for management and decided to let her help him. She also stayed on her brother’s creation. She had a nice home not far from him and Dean would visit her often. They were just friends and it was best that way. She and chuck would get together on a regular basis and talk about any issues that would come up. Once in awhile Amara would have to go and take care of an especially bad and evil person. A person deserving of Purgatory. The ‘Mark’ would lead her to that person and she would snap her fingers and they would be gone. But for the most part she too, was happy.

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 Castiel remained an ‘Angel of the Lord’. He did his Father’s bidding without hesitation. He knew that since Chuck was back all things would go back to normal (kind of). He had even found Meg. His demon, the woman he loved. He did let his father know of course. It was the second time he was willing to defy his Father (the first time was the Winchesters). But all Chuck said was “the heart wants what the heart wants. Who am I to say no”. Castiel also still worked with the Winchesters’. There were still monsters and demons out there. And they were his Family. They stood by him, as he stood by them.

 

 

**Meg**

 

 Meg became Queen of Hell after Crowley’s demise. Crowley only thought he had killed her. She had smoked out of her vessel while he was busy cursing at the Winchesters’ that evening so long ago. She continued the ten-year contracts and she would void the contracts of innocents such as, Children who did not know what they were doing, and people who were just speaking or wishing in the heat of anger. She had also added a new clause to the contracts. People making deals for their souls were aloud three days to change their minds. Sort of like a cooling off period. This seemed to be working well and Chuck even liked the new way things were being run in Hell. It was during the time she was yelling at one of her Cross-Road Demons about a deal with an innocent that she sensed a presents behind her. When she turned and saw Castiel behind her she smiled and dismissed the demon she was yelling at while snapping and voiding the contract on the innocent. She went into his arms and reminded him of her promise to him so long ago. And that night they ordered pizza and moved the furniture.

 

 

 

**The Winchesters**

 

 The Winchesters didn’t hunt as often as they used to. After all the earth shattering events were squelched and Chuck had returned to restore order, things seemed to settle down. There were still things out there to hunt but not as bad as before. So, they just did the ‘Bobby thing’ and did research for the Hunters that were still out there in the world. They kept the Bunker in good order and would also help to train the next generation of hunters. But for the most part they would only hunt when no one else was available to do so.

Dean had discovered the Bobby had left the salvage yard to them. So, during his down time he would work on the cars that were there and restore them. All of the vehicles that he would restore would have ‘Extra Storage Space’ and it was always fully stocked. Castiel would come and help him and the two friends would work in silence for many hours. Their ‘Profound Bond’ didn’t need words. They were brothers. Once Dean had cleared enough room on the property, he, Sam, and Castiel rebuilt the old house that was Bobby’s. it had extra rooms for family and guests, and extra outdoor space for their large gathering of friends and family (both heavenly and otherwise).

Sam was finally able to go back to Stanford and get his Law Degree. He defended Hunters who would get caught or in trouble of some kind. He based himself out of the Bunker so that when he would get a call for help he could be off in a flash. He won most of his cases but, when he didn’t win and if the Hunter had a family Sam would make sure they would be taken care of. At least until Castiel would pop in and remove the Hunter from Custody and then Sam and Dean would give them and the family new identification and locations. It was a great Hunters Protection Program. For the most part they were Happy and lived mostly normal lives.

 

 

**Chuck's Get Together**

 

 The heavenly host were gathered, at least the ones Chuck let stay. Chuck had an announcement. He made sure that Dean, Sam, and Meg were there. Along with Hunters and the more trust worthy demons of Megs’ choosing. And of course, Amara and Castiel were there. Chuck chose his bar as the gathering place.

Once Chuck knew all were gathered he stood up and asked for silence and started speaking: “Castiel, please come up here.” Cuck snapped his fingers and a spotlight was on them both. “My son Castiel took his Free Will I gave him and made choices.”

Chuck was looking at Castiel with deep admiration. Like a Father to his son. “Some choices were good. Some choices were bad.” He leaned over to Castiel and whispered “I am still trying to wrap my head around your choice of Meg though.” When Castiel looked up into his Fathers’ eyes Chuck finally understood. “But none of his choices were made with bad intent. They were made for the right reasons.” Chuck said and then continued.

“He never lost sight of the idea that he was protecting my CREATION. And for that I want to thank him.”

Chuck snapped his fingers and Castiel was enveloped in a bright light as his wings came into full view. They were not the shadow of what was left of his wings after all the fighting and war he had been thru. No one moved as the bright white light erupted in the bar. Once the light was gone Castiel was standing there with a new more beautiful set of Archangel wings. Also, in Chuck’s hands was the blade of an Archangel which he held out to Castiel. Chuck continued, “Son, you went thru so much for the Winchesters, you went thru so much for me. I just want you to know that you have more than earned the status of Archangel.

"Please except your new Archangel Blade.” The Bar erupted in cheers for the new Archangel. When Castiel reached for it Chuck whispered to him again, “it’s new and improved. Bigger, Badder, Better, Bionic.” The last part said with a smirk on his face. “I covered all my bases making this blade.” He finished.

Castiel looked over to Dean, Sam, and Meg his family. He knew Archangels stayed by Chuck. He did not want to leave his family. He felt he earned his family as much as he earned the new wings and blade but he would give them both up to stay with his family.

“Father” Castiel spoke “I am sorry but I wish to stay on your Creation with my Family.” He was looking at Dean, Sam, and Meg when he said this. The bar went absolutely quiet. His Family nodding and smiling their love for him. Chuck cleared his throat.

“Castiel I am going to make you a one-time offer.” Castiel was unsure what to expect as Chuck would sometimes do the most unusual things, Chuck continued “I will give you a choice.” He already knew the answer but had to make it official. “You can stay and command my heavenly host or you can stay on my Creation and help me watch over it.” The heavenly host erupted into cheers wanting him to stay and command them chanting his name. As Castiel looked over to his Family he saw that they would support whatever choice he made. He also saw the love they had for him. As he turned to Chuck the crowed grew quiet wanting to hear his choice.

“Father, Chuck I choose my Family.” He said extending the Archangel Blade back to Chuck. Chuck pushed the blade back to Castiel and smiled. “I knew your answer before I asked the question my son. Be Happy. Protect my Creation. Keep the Blade you will need it” Castiel put the new Blade in his trench coat. Chuck wondered if Castiel ever took it off. As if reading him mind Castiel looked at Meg then Chuck and smiled. It was the first time Chuck had ever seen a devilish smile come to Castiel’s face. Chuck caught its meaning “oh, oooohhhhh” was all he could get out before Castiel stepped down to be with his Family.

When Castiel made it over to the bar where Dean, Sam And Meg stood he smiled. Dean and Sam both gave him ‘Bro hugs’ and congratulated him on his new status as an Archangel. “So” Dean said “guess your new home is with Sam and Me” Dean said with a smile while Sam shook his head in approval. Castiel was shaking his head yes in acceptance while looking over at Meg. Dean knew about Castiel’s relationship with Meg for some time, he knew they loved each other. He also knew that she had wiggled her way into his family. So, looking at Sam for final approval which he got in the way of a slight nod Dean finally said “Meg can come with you.” “But” Dean turned to Meg “You leave Hell outside our home.”

Meg turned to Dean and cocked an eyebrow and gave a smirk. “Why does that look scare me.” Sam asked smiling. Meg turned to Castiel and thru her arms around his neck. “I am so proud of you my Unicorn” putting her lips close to his ear she whispered “I hope the walls are sound proof.” After that she kissed him not caring about the Hunters, Demons, or Angels staring at them. Dean in his good old fashioned ‘Dean’ way just turned and yelled out “ok, ok, go about your business. There is nothing to see here.

As Chuck and Amara were sitting at his favorite table Amara asked him, “so, how long do you think the peace and quiet will last?” Chuck smiled looking at his four favorite children standing at the bar. “I don’t know.” He said “But at least I know where the band members are when I need to get it back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
